Talk:Barely Breathing/@comment-24036922-20131109002931
My Degrassi Rant. Read if you want. Feel free to state your opinions. - Maya well I felt bad because being bullied sucks especially cyber bullied. I was proud when she finally stood up for her self but threats not the right idea good song so. Maya has good friends but it's hard when it seems everyone is degrading her and slut shaming here. It was a music video artists do that. I mean she is in control of her own body. Like her choice to go through with singing that song to Zoe. Maya being groped was not fair. - Miles honestly I'm hearing people think he should have been suspended. No he never should have. Yes he gave the idea but he did ask Maya if she was sure with going through with it. Miles being protective was sweet. When he went to her house. - Miles/Maya I'm not a shipper of any couples what so ever. So yes I do think they're cute. I do think that not everyone should be a couple I miss when Degrassi wasn't all about dating. These two are cute but I liked their friendship more. - Eli/Clare Eclare well I really liked them too. But seriously people they aren't bond together they're not married and if they break up it will be sad but we'll have to get over it. No need to freak on the writers if they choose to break them up. And I will truly miss Eli. I hope they stay together but if not it will be sad. On a side note I think Eli cheated and that's wrong no matter who the character is. - Zoe well she just I'm not sure what to say. I did feel bad because she was a star trying to fit in. And that she was supporting her mom financially. But she made everything worse for herself by being a bully and well being a complete drama queen. She could have at least just tried and attempt to be friendly and I mean actually friendly. Not her fake friendships. - Drew/Dallas their friendship is amazing. I like that drew really cares about him. And thinks of him as a brother. Dallas will be able to find something else to put his focus on. Be with his son maybe. - Alli/Leo umm nothing to say there. I'll just see how it plays out. - Imogen/Becky/Winston all characters that are really minor so far. I mean Imogen hiding that she kissed Adam. Adam and Becky were broken up so whatever. And Winston has the plot where Drew pushes him which I'm sure it's next week. I thought they were gonna do something different with him I guess not. - Luke? He's back. Where's dave then? - zig? I miss his and Damon's friendship. Wish he would sing again but that's not zig anymore. I want him to give up on Maya. No offence I'm not A Zaya shipper nor have I ever been since their first day since Tori stepped in. - Tristan well I like him being the guy friends with everyone and that he cares. But he needs to stop pursuing miles. But I like their friendship.